El Pequeño Mundo de Hana
by Luney-520
Summary: Ambos eran diferentes, tanto como el Agua y el Aceite. Ella dulce y tierna… El arrogante e insensible. ¿Cómo es que acabaron juntos seres tan opuestos?, escuchen la historia por parte de la niña más linda del mundo, claro quien mas que yo... Hana Uchiha.


_**Titulo:**_El pequeño Mundo de Hana.

_**Hecho por**__:_ Luney-520

_**Género:**_ Romance

_**Resumen:**_Ambos eran diferentes, tanto como el Agua y el Aceite. Ella dulce, tierna y cálida… El arrogante, insensible y frío. No les gustaría saber ¿cómo es que acabaron juntos seres tan opuestos?, en ese caso escuchen la historia por parte de la niña más linda, encantadora y fuerte del mundo, claro quien más que yo!!... Hana Uchiha. 

_**Narrativa y momentos de Hana:**_ -Cursiva.-

_**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prologo.**

-Ehm, bueno para ser sinceros jamás he hecho algo como esto así que supongo que debería de comenzar antes que nada con un "Hola", mi nombre es Hana Uchiha y soy una pequeña niña de casi once años de edad.- Una tierna sonrisa se formo sobre sus rosados labios al igual que una tenue sombra de color carmín cubría sus antes blancas mejillas. Aclaró un poco su garganta intentando no ponerse aun más nerviosa pero la verdad era tan buena con las palabras como lo era su Otou-san... lo que significaba que realmente era mala, por no decir pésima.

Respiró algo más calmada y prosiguió.- Soy estudiante de la academia ninja en Konoha, en donde de cierta manera toda esta historia se llevara a cabo.- Se puso de pie y camino unos cuentos pasos hasta llegar a su mesita de noche. Tomó entre sus delgadas manos el marco en colores rosa y morado que posaba sobre la plana superficie y lo contemplo. Ahí estaba su familia y claro, desde luego ella. Los tres estaban vestidos de forma tradicional debido al festival de invierno al que tan feliz y entusiasmada había querido asistir. A su derecha estaba su Otou-san quien mostraba una casi invisible sonrisa en los labios, se mostraba imponente con el imborrable porte que jamás parecía perder y que era como una especie de sello personal identificable solo en su familia.

Unas cuentas risas escaparon de ella al recordar el momento en que se acercó a la habitación de sus padres para decirles que la llevaran al festival al que sin lugar a dudas todos sus amigos asistirían, recibiendo de inmediato un rotundo y tajante "No" por parte de su Otou-san que conociendo de ante mano su "adorable" personalidad sabía que detestaba ese tipo de lugares tan concurridos y llenos de molestos y fastidiosos ruidos.

-Quien diría que con ese carácter tan gruñón… fuese tan fácil de manejar.- Susurró con calidez al hacer memoria de cómo lo había visto al terminar de escuchar su respuesta. Sus infantiles ojitos tal y como los de un indefenso corderito lo miraban con ligeros destellos de lágrimas sobre ellos, sus dedos presionados uno con otro, sus mejillas teñidas por su común sonrojo y sus sollozos rápidamente comenzando a inundar la habitación. Solo basto el estar en ese estado de aparente depresión unos segundos para que su Otou-san retirara rudamente su vista de ella para no verla llorar y le dijera sin más un "Hmp, está bien… iremos".

Giró su rostro al lado izquierdo, a la hermosa y jovial mujer que la sostenía de la mano de forma protectora. Ella era su amada Oka-san y a decir verdad era a ella a quien más se parecía físicamente, con excepción de su cabello que era algo más corto y más negro con apenas leves destellos azules y claro también estaban sus ojos. Los de ella no eran de color luna, al contrario eran oscuros como la noche, absorbentes como dos agujeros negros y se podría decir que hasta misteriosos, tal y como los de su querido Otou-san.

Un prominente sonrojo abarco su cara.

A pesar de que su Oka-san no disfrutaba mucho de mirar fijamente y por mucho tiempo a las personas, con ella eso realmente era lo inverso. Podía pasarse horas enteras mirándola y más de una vez la había pillado contemplar sus sueños por largos minutos, escuchándole decir en una ocasión que como no mirar con tanta devoción al ser que no solo era idéntica a ella, sino que también mantenía orgullosa la mirada de la persona que ocupaba por entero su corazón.

Suspiró ante esas palabras tan significativas, pero que más podría decir de su Oka-san… ella era perfecta, simplemente era la mejor.

-Ahm, creo que ya me he salido del tema.- Se disculpó entre ligeras risas. Dejó de nuevo la fotografía en su lugar y regreso a tomar asiento en un pequeño mueble cerca de su ventanal.- Haber por donde sería bueno comenzar…- Apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del mueble y sobre sus manos acomodo su rostro mientras dejaba denotar un semblante pensativo.- Mmm sí, creo que todo esto inició a partir de ese día…- Anunció de pronto. Su infantil sonrisa se adueño de su boca y un peculiar resplandor transito por sus pupilas color ónix.- El día en que de acuerdo con la filosofía de Neji-kun, el destino los puso a ambos en el lugar y a la hora justa...- Puntualizó juguetonamente con un dedo al aire tratando de imitar la pose que comúnmente usaba el genio de los Hyuuga.

_El ambiente era denso y pesado. No había sol, ni pájaros revoloteando felices por el cielo azul, solo estaban esas grandes nubes que parecían no querer despegarse ni un solo ápice de su lugar… sí definitivamente era un mal día. El viento soplaba con continua insistencia haciendo sus pasos aun más difíciles, sencillamente todo se le complicaba ese día, tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber abandonado las tibias sabanas de su cama pero ¡No!, tenía que continuar… tenía que verlo y pedirle finalmente una respuesta a la declaración que hace algunos meses atrás le había hecho, era ahora o nunca. _

_Tragó con esfuerzo presintiendo que se ahogaría con su propia saliva, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y moverse una contra la otra en señal evidente de nerviosismo. _

-Sin duda alguna él es lindo…- Se dijo al ver la imagen de la persona que la chica esperaba. Guardo silencio meditando sus palabras.- Sí, él muy lindo… tonto pero lindo.-

_-Na-Naruto-kun...- Ahí estaba él, finalmente había salido de casa de Iruka-sensei. Se escondió aun más para no ser descubierta por el chico. Sus rubios cabellos se movían con el andar del viento y por alguna razón que desconocía y que le inquietaba sus ojos azules como las aguas del mar se veían particularmente diferentes ese día… ¿Acaso era felicidad?, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿A qué se debía?. Junto sus inquietas manos y las llevo a su pecho tratando de desvanecer esa sensación que la oprimía por dentro cortándole el aire. _

_Algo húmedo resbalo por su mejilla, y después otra y otra más. _

_La lluvia comenzó a caer sin esperar más tiempo. Las gotas de agua tan frías como el hielo golpeaban su cuerpo con fuerza llegando incluso a obstruirle la vista. Tan solo a la lejanía podía apreciar como la vaga silueta del hiperactivo rubio tomaba el camino de partida lejos… muy lejos de ella._

_Un pensamiento inundo su mente, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor parecía confabularse para no poder hablar con el rubio?, ¿Acaso no debía hacerlo, era eso?_

-Un día escuche a alguien decir que la vida siempre nos brinda ciertas señales para evitarnos un mal momento y lo único que se tenía que hacer era prestar atención, porque hasta el más insignificante detalle podía decirnos mucho… es una lástima que Oka-san tuviera que pasar por tan dolorosa situación para comprender los pequeños detalles de la vida.- Terminó de hablar con una rara madurez para una niña de su corta edad.

_Sus pasos eran por demás torpes mientras intentaban moverse sobre el lodo y la húmeda y esparcida vegetación. Su cuerpo estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y estaba segura que su temperatura corporal había descendido un par de grados porque sentía sus extremidades casi rígidas, aunque ese fuerte liquido que se mantenía danzando de un lado al otro dentro de la botella que cargaba consigo de cierta forma aminoraba sus males. _

-¿Sorprendidos?.-

_Sí, estaba ebria y no tenía por qué negarlo… al fin de cuentas ya no importaba, todo había perdido sentido para ella. _

_Sus perlados ojos estaban hinchados y despedían reflejos rojizos debido a las lágrimas que horas atrás había derramado y las que aun sin poder evitarlo seguían amargamente descendiendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas y desencajadas por el dolor. _

-¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese estado tan deplorable?.- Fácil de responder.-

_Después de haber encontrado el rastro del ojiazul, lo siguió nuevamente por largos minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecían ser los campos de entrenamiento asignados al equipo siete del cual él era uno de sus tres integrantes. Lo vio adentrarse con seguridad y permanecer en medio del terreno ¿Es que aguardaba a alguna otra persona?. _

_No había terminado de formularse la pregunta cuando por desgracia la vio aparecer frente a él. El brillo de sus ojos fue aún mayor si eso ya era posible, se lanzó asía ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo. Escuchó a la lejanía las quejas de la joven pelirosada por haberla citado en un día de tormenta como ese en el segundo en que se separaron, a lo que él rubio respondió sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo… sonriendo como solo con ella lo hacía. _

_Se sostuvo con mayor fuerza del áspero tronco que la ocultaba de ojos curiosos, notando como su respiración era tan solo un leve resoplido que no importaba cuanto tratara no podía llenar sus pulmones. Tenía que irse de ahí y cuanto antes mejor, pero no podía, no importaba cuanto le gritara su débil y frágil corazón que huyera ahora que aun estaba a tiempo… su cerebro simplemente no deseaba obedecer. _

_Tomó su sorprendido rostro entre sus ásperas manos y estando a escasos centímetros del suyo le susurró suavemente "Cásate conmigo, Sakura-chan", ni siquiera logro darle una respuesta cuando se adueño de su pequeña boca. _

_Abrió grandemente sus ojos ante esas palabras que durante años enteros soñó tontamente serían dirigidas algún día para ella… "Pero que tonta e ilusa había sido". Ya no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas de pronto se doblaron entre sí haciéndola caer duramente tal costal. Ni siquiera le importaba si ambos habían escuchado el crujir de las ramas en el momento de deslizarse hasta el suelo, aunque para ser francos lo dudaba, ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su impenetrable burbuja de fantasías que todo lo que pasara lejos de ese mundo les daba lo mismo. _

_Apretó con fuerza sus dientes en un intento por aplacar sus quejidos de dolor, ya no podía más. Se arrastro entre el verde y mojado césped hasta estar a una distancia lo bastante lejos como para liberar algo del profundo sufrimiento que la carcomía, intentó ponerse de pie y se marchó sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. _

-Ser de alguna forma rechazada por la persona que tanto amas, que tanto sueñas e idolatras no debe de ser algo fácil de superar.- Su voz sonaba entristecida al tiempo en que entrecerraba sus negros ojos como intentando darse una leve idea de lo que era sentir ese tipo de dolor, pues a sus escasos casi once años aun no había sido tocada por la flecha de Cupido, aun no sabía lo que era encontrar y perder ese tipo de amor.- Su dolor debió ser tan grande como para orillarla a hacer esa locura…- Un escalofrío la sacudió.

_Un sorbo, dos sorbos, tres sorbos y la botella finalmente estaba vacía. Con la vista nublada por los efectos del alcohol le era imposible estar de pie sin caer, así que decidió permanecer en el frío suelo. El olor a tierra mojada y a la bebida que anteriormente había tomado inundó sus fosas nasales de golpe produciéndole mareos y nauseas. Acomodo su cuerpo de forma que quedara recostada boca arriba con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y sintiendo como las gotas de agua limpiaban su rostro de los restos de lodo y lagrimas. _

-Como no lo viste antes…- Soltó un pesado suspiro.- Todo era tan obvio que no lo notaste.-

_Fueron meses que esperó en vano, meses de un silencio por parte del rubio que no había sabido interpretar hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitar el daño que acababa de recibir. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía todo aquello?, ¿Tan mala persona era que no se merecía ser feliz por una sola vez?, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun escogió a Sakura-chan y no a ella?, ella que lo amaba tanto que estuvo a punto de perder la vida por él. Ni siquiera en la pelea contra Pein se sentía tan terriblemente agonizante como lo estaba ahora, aun en ese instante su corazón latía con mayor fuerza y ni siquiera en ese momento vio a la muerte como una tentadora elección o realidad. _

_-S-si tan so-solo este dolor d-desapareciera...- Elevó sus cansados ojos de luna a aquella gran capa de nubes que eran iluminadas de vez en cuando por fulgores que parecían atravesar los cielos dejando a su paso un incandescente irradiación azul acompañado de un ensordecedor sonido.- Si tan s-solo yo desapareciera…- Una amarga y lúgubre sonrisa se forma en sus secos labios ante esa idea mientras hipnotizada seguía contemplando el desfilar de los rayos que furiosos se contenían aun entre las nubes de tormenta._

_Con una extraña fuerza moverse entre sus venas logró incorporarse con el menor esfuerzo y como si fuera guiada por una mano invisible se dirigió al lugar en donde esos impresionantes látigos de electricidad parecían formarse con mayor agresividad, listos para impactarse con la tierra. _

_Casi podía sentirlos atravesar su piel y moverse locamente entre cada una de sus células dejando ese rastro de calor tan intenso como el fuego. Solo tendría que esperar y todo acabaría pronto. Ya no tendría que escuchar las duras palabras de su Otou-san en las que le decía hasta el cansancio lo débil e inservible que era, ya no sería un estorbo para sus amigos y una responsabilidad más para su onisan y lo más importante, ya no estaría más para ver como ambos ninjas eran felices por su amor, definitivamente ya no habría dolor… por fin sería realmente libre. _

-Lo sé… se que lo que estaba por hacer no era lo más brillante del mundo pero por favor compréndanla.-Bajó su mirada apenada.- El alcohol nunca será un buen consejero.-

_Dos pasos más y se posicionó cerca de ese viejo árbol aguardando que con suerte un solo rayo bastaría para terminar con ella… Respiró con brusquedad como un condenado a muerte que toma su última bocanada de aire antes de no volver a hacerlo nunca más y… de inmediato lo vio. Se petrifico en su lugar al ver su poderío y fue que lo comprendió, lo que estaba haciendo era un error, esa no era la salida pero… ya era tarde. Era enorme, se podía sentir su energía aun a distancia. Estaba segura, ese impacto no solo la mataría, sino que sin duda la aria pedazos así sin más._

_No podía huir, no podía moverse… no podía escapar. Contrajo sus ojos, no quería presenciar su propia muerte. _

_-Hmp, estúpida.- _

_Esa voz resonó en su cerebro, los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaron ante tan fría demostración. Estaba por girarse para ver quien estaba junto a ella pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Una gran energía salió disparada en la dirección de donde provenía esa tétrica voz, la vio tomar la dirección asía aquel rayo y desviarla sin mayor problema al árbol más cercano. Un fuerte sacudimiento se dejo sentir en compañía de las decenas de pedazos de troncos y escombros que salían disparados por diferentes trayectorias. _

_Todo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo palpitaba. Su cabeza le punzaba incesante tras recibir el impacto de uno de los troncos directo en su sien. Trató de abrir sus ojos pero todo era muy borroso, solo podía ver el verde césped en el que seguramente estaba tirada debido al golpe. Escuchó pasos acercarse a donde ella yacía pero no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro lejos de donde estaba, solo podía notar unas sandalias ninja detenidas a pasos de su cuerpo._

_Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hacía nada, gruño con fastidio y oyó decirle con tedio palabras incomprensibles. _

_La tomó en brazos y examinó minuciosamente el golpe que sangraba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza…- "Hmp, sí que había tenido suerte."-_ _Su cuerpo estaba tan helado como el de un muerto, seguramente pronto caería en un estado de hipotermia aunque eso no le importara mucho. La vio abrir con suma pesadez sus ojos en tonos lavandas y tan marchitos como la misma flor.- Así que eres una Hyuuga…- Y no cualquier Hyuuga, se trataba ni más ni menos que de la pequeña heredera de ese Clan, la gran decepción de esa familia. Sin duda era algo interesante, no todos los días se veía a un Hyuuga intentando suicidarse, sin duda que era una chica patética ya que ni siquiera en tratar de acabar con su propia vida era buena. _

_-Pero s-si tú e-eres…- Una sensación de peligro la rodeo al verlo fijamente por algunos escasos segundos. No terminó de hablar, sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecieron haciéndola perder el conocimiento_ _y arrojándola a una profunda oscuridad en donde ya no fue consciente de nada a su alrededor que no fuera el escuchar las últimas palabras de ese pelinegro diciéndole..._

_-Niña idiota.- _

-¿No es acaso tierno?.- Preguntó con divertido sarcasmo dirigiendo su atención al bello atardecer.- Su sutileza en verdad que es única.- Rió con gracia y prosiguió.

_La acomodó como si se tratara de una bolsa de equipaje y avanzo a las penumbras del campo, subió a las ramas de los árboles revisando estar lejos de fisgones y comenzó su marcha con una clara dirección… Los territorios Uchiha. _

-Así fue como toda esta historia comenzó.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.- La vida nunca se cansa de hacernos jugarretas ¿no lo creen?, sino como se explican que lo que siempre consideraste como un cuento de hadas se convirtiera en una cruel pesadilla, tú príncipe azul dejara de serlo para transformarse en tú verdugo y aquel que considerabas tan peligroso como un monstruo apareciera de la nada para ser ni más ni menos que tú salvador…- Acomodo su vestimenta y tomo el pomo de la blanca puerta.- Pero sin duda eso es lo divertido de la vida y sin lugar a dudas, también de esta extraña historia de amor.- Jaló de la perilla y abandonó la habitación no sin antes decir un…- Ahm y nos veremos pronto… se los garantizo.-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola y saludos a todos!! espero les allá gustado, bye y nos veremos pronto. **


End file.
